


Keep your eyes on me

by VirtualHearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art lover!clary, Cheerleader!Izzy, Clizzy - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: High school au where izzy hates clary but really she just hates how cute clary is





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 so dont judge if it's terrible and i didnt proofread bc I'm done with this website and typos

Isabelle lightwood had always been the top bitch. It was the only thing she knew. That, and boys. She could have anyone she wanted and it took little to no effort. One look at any boy she knew and they were wrapped around her finger. She had everything she wanted, until she met clary fray. She was tiny with fire red hair and always seemed to be covered in paint. No one had ever annoyed izzy more.

She came to every football game izzy cheered at, and did nothing but draw. What was the point of that? Just go home. They had nearly every class together and the redhead was an insufferable know it all. Everywhere izzy turned, there clary was. 

All izzy's friends seemed to flock to the other girl until one day, izzy herself had no choice but to get acquainted. Who was this girl to come out of nowhere and get the whole fucking school to love her? She wasn't even that funny. Or pretty. Or maybe she was. And maybe izzy was looking or maybe she wasn't.

On her lunch break izzy walked over to the table where clary had stolen all her friends and sat down next to the smaller girl. The girl looked at her and smiled and she looked so goddamn friendly izzy wanted to scream.

"Hi," She said excitedly, "My name's clary."

Izzy smiled back, it probably looked fake as hell but she had no interest in playing nice anyways.

"I know who you are. I'm izzy. And you're kind of ruining my fucking life here."

Clary looked confused and hurt and izzy probably should've felt bad but she didn't. Who cares, right?

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't play stupid. You can be nice with everyone else and get them to love you and go along with whatever game you're playing but they'll come back to me. Your art projects arent gonna keep them interested for very long." Isabelle stood up, still glaring down at clary before turning and walking off, keeping a smug smile on her face as she walked back out into the halls.

~~~~~~

Ever since that day they'd met during luch, izzy had only been more cruel and eventually clary followed. 

She started distracting the latina during class and games. Did everything she could to make all izzy's friends stay away. After getting fed up with her bullshit izzy decided to confront her. 

After a long game of izzy cheering with her sqad and clary cheering from the stands-for the other team, izzy called the girl down from the bleachers to the track where she was packing her things up. There weren't any people around except the ones making their way out of the stadium and out to the parking lot nearby.

"What the hell is your problem?" izzy asked, raising her eyebrows in annoyance. 

"My problem?" clary asked sarcastically, "I didn't have a problem until you started being a bitch when you literally didn't know me at all."

"I had to be a bitch. You were trying to take over the fucking school."

"You know, I don't think we see this the same way. I never tried to take over anything. I don't even like people. Your friends came back like you said they would. But its been months and you constantly tease me. Still, with no valid reason. What's your obsession with me?"

The girl stopped to catch her breathe and before she could continue, Isabelle interrupted.

"I kind of run this place if you haven't noticed. I have to keep you in check." she lifted her pom poms from her sides and shook them slightly as if that made her point.

"Oh take your pom poms and shove them up your ass." The rehead yelled harshly, pulling them from izzy's hands and throwing them to the ground.

Izzy watched but didn't move to pick them up. They stood there in silence breathing heavily, clary in anger, and izzy, well clary had no idea what izzy was doing, but it had started to rain and she didn't need any more of izzys bullshit.

When she turned to walk away she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back. Before they could even turn to be face to face, izzy's lips were on clarys. The shorter girl stood still, in shock. Eventually she matched the rhythm of izzys lips against hers. 

Izzy pushed harder against her mouth, taking clarys head in her hands, before Clary took izzy by the hips and pushed her up against the fence behind them, grabbing onto to metal and fitting herself tighter against isabelle. 

Clary reached down and grabbed izzy's leg, moving to pull her up off her feet, but izzy broke the kiss.

It was pouring by now and the strands from izzy's wet ponytail framed her face and As she looked up to make eye contact she noticed drops running down clary's.

"I'm sorry," She said softly, "For everything. I was pissed off that you got so much attention and then i just wanted your attention. And so I teased you, and it wasn't even good attention I was getting, I just didn't want you to.." She hesitated and trailed off

"To what?" Clary asks impatiently, still slightly annoyed.

"I don't know I guess I didn't want you to forget I existed. Or something like that." She broke off her statement with a shy Laugh.

Clary looked up at her, clearly thinking something over in her head.

"I forgive you." 

She said finally, and softly brushed her lips against izzy's again, but only for a moment before pulling away.

"But only if you go to prom with me."

Izzy smiled and nodded in acceptance.  
Clary stepped away from her and said goodnight with a certain seduction in her voice, before turning and walking across the field towards the exit.

The rain was still falling and clarys wet hair stuck agasint her shirt, which at this point, was see through.

Izzy just watched her go, with a stupid smile on her face.


End file.
